Crawford County, Michigan
Crawford County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 14,273. The county seat is Grayling6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,459 km² (563 sq mi). 1,446 km² (558 sq mi) of it is land and 14 km² (5 sq mi) of it (0.93%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Otsego County (north) *Oscoda County (east) *Roscommon County (south) *Kalkaska County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 14,273 people, 5,625 households, and 4,038 families residing in the county. The population density was 10/km² (26/sq mi). There were 10,042 housing units at an average density of 7/km² (18/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.38% White, 1.50% Black or African American, 0.60% Native American, 0.25% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.20% from other races, and 1.05% from two or more races. 0.99% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 97.7% spoke English and 1.5% Spanish as their first language. There were 5,625 households out of which 30.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.60% were married couples living together, 9.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.20% were non-families. 24.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county the population was spread out with 24.50% under the age of 18, 6.30% from 18 to 24, 26.60% from 25 to 44, 26.00% from 45 to 64, and 16.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 104.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,364, and the median income for a family was $37,056. Males had a median income of $31,504 versus $21,250 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,903. About 10.00% of families and 12.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.60% of those under age 18 and 7.60% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Crawford County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: John B. Huss * Sheriff: Kirk Wakefield * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Sandra Moore * County Treasurer: Joseph B. Wakeley (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships *Beaver Creek Township *Frederic Township *Grayling Township *Grayling, city *Lovells Township *Maple Forest Township *South Branch Township External links *Crawford County government Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Crawford County, Michigan